Brother II
by Dominique1019
Summary: Sequel to my story Brother, Hope you enjoy! Rated M for violence and character death.


I own the idea! Not the characters!

A request for a sequel of my story 'Brothers' was submitted to me by PyrusDelta, and the wheels in my brain started turning. This is Rated M for dark themes, character death, and violence… Then again, can you have a dark death story without violence?...

Superboy cradled Robin closer to his chest as they flew back towards the base. He had been so close to loosing the only who made his life worth living. So close to losing his only piece of sanity. How could he not have noticed what the young hero was going through? He had seen how the other members of Young Justice had been treating him, it wasn't easily seen with the naked eye at first (as in the beginning they had feared their superiors especially Batman.) However the attacks had slowly become more transparent. A rude shove here, a random act of 'accidentally' tripping Robin over and laughing when he fell. That was mostly done by Kid Flash.

Then came the verbal abuse. During one mission to see another alien friend of Megan's, she had introduced all of them by their hero names, putting emphasis on her description of Superboy like the other alien couldn't see him. When she got to Robin, Megan said "and the human over there is The Wonder Boy, Robin. Not that there is much 'wonderful' about him." The way she had said the word 'human' was said with such venom you could have choked on it. Superboy had glared at the green Martian but said nothing at the time. He should have, he should have put an end to it before it got to the point where his beloved brother had tried to commit suicide. Looking down at the bundle in his arms Superboy told himself the past didn't matter anymore, he would fix this. His expression became dark, after tomorrow no one would hurt _his_ little brother again.

Megan was waiting in the training room with the other super teens, Black Canary had told them about Robin's attempted suicide and how Conner had gone and stopped him the green Martian girl was furious. Why did he even bother with that pathetic human? The team would be plenty better off without him and she could spend time with the teen she had told herself she was meant to be with. (Yes she was that delusional.) Kid Flash and Artemis were on Megan's left laughing about some bird boy joke she would have joined laughing about had she not been so miffed at the moment. Kaldur was glaring at them from her right and she was about to question his angry scowl when the computer announced her teammates arrival.

Needless to say, all four of them were shocked to see Superboy /fly/ into the room with the boy wonder, and the glare on his face reminded them so much of the man he had been cloned from that they backed away from him a little. Megan recovered first and started walking toward him starting to say she would take the human brat to Black Canary in the medical ward (where she had strangely decide to go even though she had told them Robin wasn't hurt,) and was about to suggest that they could spend time together when Conner gave her such a hostile look and his eyes glowed red. Faster than even the Flash could have seen coming red laser beams shot from his eyes and killed her where she stood. The green Martian's body slumped to the ground smoke coming from the holes in her chest.

Artemis and Kid Flash stared in horror at their fallen comrade while Aqua Lad just nodded grimly and walked over taking the still slumbering teen from the other hero to and walked out of the room. Suddenly the beams started coming towards the two still shocked teens. They tried to move away but weren't quite fast enough, one beam hit Artemis' arrow pack and it exploded. The shrapnel from the arrows shredding her spinal cord would have been enough to turn her into a vegetable however; it was the sheer force of the explosion turning her insides to jelly that actually destroyed her.

Kid Flash had been scathed in the arm by the beam but his speedy healing made it so that wasn't much more than a scratch. He ran full speed ahead at Superboy, fury making him even faster than before and he actually managed to land a few good punches on the other. On the other hand, Superboy had gained new powers. His eyesight was much keener than before and he caught a kick Wally tried to throw at him and easily broke his ankle. The other screamed in pain and slumped to the ground, Superboy eyes glowed red once more and Kid Flash was obliterated.

Superboy's body relaxed. His mistake. He was punched from behind and sent flying across the room a hole was in the wall where his body had landed. Looking up he spotted Megan's uncle and Black Canary who had come expecting to see a few bruised teenagers not a massacre. They were about to attack the Superboy who had no energy left from the days events had used up all he had and was slowly beginning to lose consciousness; when two holes The Green Martian eyes widened in shock and two hole appeared in his chest where his heart was supposed to be. Black Canary was turning on her heels to look at him when there was a flash of silver that hit the back of her head and the sickening sound of her spine being severed. Before he blacked out he saw the silhouettes of Superman and of Batman who was holding a metal Bo staff.

Superboy didn't awaken for three days the over use of his new powers having drained him completely. When he did finally start to get up he was groggy, sore, and- not in the base anymore? He quickly tried to sit up from the bed he was in but stopped midway there as his body howled in protest. A large hand was suddenly on his chest gently pushing him back down on to the pillows and though he didn't have the strength to turn and see the person he somehow knew it was Superman. The hand moved up and began to stroke his head and it felt wonderful. Conner opened his eyes which he had not known he closed to see the larger man standing over him; they stared at each other for a moment neither being sure what they really were going to do. Superman reached over to a nightstand near the bed and grabbed a glass of water then had Conner drink it, saying it had herbs that would help him relax.

Conner asked where they were not recognizing anything, when Clark told him they were in a guest room in Batman's home Conner remembered about Robin and began to be worried about how he was. Before he could form a question Superman nodded towards the right of Superboy, there in a black t-shirt and shorts was Richard curled against his brother in deep sleep. Superman explained that they would be staying here as the Justice League had found out yesterday what had occurred in the Young Justice base and now marked the three young heroes and the two elders as rouges and ordered that they be killed on sight. (Though no attempt had been made to come after them as who would want to mess with both of the best heroes at the same time?) Aqua Lad had taken shelter with Aqua Man who would not have his most loyal servant slaughtered by lesser men. Robin apparently was quite happy that the others were dead and had decided to stay by Conner till he woke up but ended up falling asleep himself.

Superman began his ministrations to Conner's head again telling him it would be alright now, and though he didn't vocalize it; his eyes said he would was going to care for Superboy now (maybe Batman had used his powers of persuasion to get the other to pull his head out of his butt after all?) He reached down and pulled the covers over Superboy telling him to get some rest, and that they would talk more in the morning.

After Superman walked out Superboy wasn't quite ready to sleep yet. He nudged Richard knowing by his breathing pattern he was awake. The younger opened one eye revealing his expressive blue eye color, and he smiled; jumping up and tackling the other in a hug. Superboy returned the hug the best he could in his pain then pulled Richard firmly against his body tucking the others head under his chin. He felt Richard snuggle up even closer and they both began to drift back into sleep. There would be many problems to face tomorrow, but for now, he was able to keep his little brother feeling safe and happy with him, which was all he really cared about.

Eh, not the greatest ending but I got it finished! If you've read this far, why not review? =D


End file.
